


I’m Yours

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Request from tumblr (sarcastic-bubble): Jealous!Anakin - Anon
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr (sarcastic-bubble): Jealous!Anakin - Anon

You carefully applied the finishing touches of blush leaving your cheeks naturally rosy; you couldn’t help but admire yourself in the vanity mirror. As a senator, you always had to look your best, but you couldn’t deny the joy you felt when you had an excuse to really dress up. You stood and softly walked to your large dresser eyeing one of the many perfume bottles that sat on top. You felt a pair of strong hands grab your waist from behind. “You look gorgeous,” your husband’s compliment was punctuated by a loving kiss to the back of your neck. Anakin turned you to face him, “I can’t imagine this is all for me, do you have a meeting tonight?”

“Something like that,” you mused as your fingers delicately traced his jaw. He was quick to lean in and kiss you and as badly as you wanted nothing than to feel his soft lips against yours but you had work to do. A finger from your free hand gently pushed on his lips, “Can’t let you do that dear. I don’t want you to ruin my makeup.” You slipped free from his arms and made your way to the dresser. 

You were sorting through the various perfumes when Anakin leaned against the edge of the piece of furniture; his arms crossed and his expression undoubtedly annoyed. “It’s another dinner, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, and it’s the last one too,” you replied as you replaced the cap on a small jade glass bottle. As much as you loved your job as a Senator– you truly felt like you were able to make a difference for once—there were a few downsides and most of those came in the form of a select few fellow senators. The man you were to visit that evening was Sarkin Rhysode; a rather handsy old Senator that you needed a vote from. You would have given up on his vote weeks ago if your people didn’t need the aid that would come from it so bad.  
“You know how I feel about that man (Y/N)” Anakin’s voice was quickly picking up a jealous edge. And he wasn’t wrong, you were well aware of Anakin’s feeling towards the senator, most of them being rather negative. You grabbed a small crystal bottle filled with an amber liquid; it had been a gift from Anakin and was easily one of your favourites. 

“I know.” You gently worked the cap off and set it down on the dresser.

You were about to apply the fragrant liquid when Anakin stole the bottle from your hand. “That’s not for him.” He held the bottle out of your reach, and you didn’t bother to fight him for it. There was no reasoning with your husband when he started to act like this so why even try. 

You turned your attention back to the jade bottle and carefully applied the perfume, “jealousy isn’t a good look on you Anakin.” You paused a moment before speaking anymore. “I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to get jealous.” You were trying to your growing frustration but failing miserably. 

“And I thought Senators weren’t supposed to sell themselves for votes,” he spoke harshly causing you to flinch in response. 

“That’s not what this is.” You turned sharply towards the closet and pushed various garments to the side until you found the long coat you were looking for. 

Anakin cornered you against the closet door; on hand planted firmly on the wall. “Then why do you get so dressed up every time you have a meeting with him?” He leaned forward slowly closing the gap between your bodies. “That dress doesn’t leave a lot up to the imagination.” He wasn’t wrong. While it was still quite modest it was tight and hugged every curve of your body, it always drew the unwanted attention of men when you wore it and some evenings you used that to your advantage. 

“It’s never more than dinner and you know that.” You slipped out underneath his arm and quickly made your way to the front door of your apartment before you could be stopped again. You picked up the small bag that rested next to the door and you looked over your shoulder long enough to see Anakin watching you from the door to the bedroom. “Are you coming Jedi escort?” You asked your words just as harsh as his had been. “Or do I need to request the council send someone else?” 

The ride to the dinner appointed was filled with tension so thick even the droid driving the land speeder felt it and so did the staff that welcomed the two of you to the restaurant. You took the short walk to the private dining room to compose yourself. You weren’t going to win very many votes if you spent the entire night scowling in your husband’s direction. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet with you again Senator Ryshode,” you greeted pleasantly. You pushed away everything you had previously and focused purely on exuding the calm and regal persona you had made for yourself. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” He took your hand in his and placed a polite kiss on your knuckles. “You look absolutely ravishing tonight.” You hated the way he looked at you and evidently do did Anakin. You didn’t need to see him to know his hand had found a home gently resting on his lightsaber. You shot him a quick glare telling him to behave and it didn’t take a genius that he had no such intentions. 

“Why don’t we skip the small talk and get straight to dinner, we are friends after all? There’s no need for the silly formalities.” You offered the other Senator a gentle smile as you spoke.

Senator Ryshode led you through the doors to the private dining area. He pulled out a chair for you at the lone table and then looked to Anakin. “Is your Jedi Knight joining us tonight?” 

You shook your head dismissively as you sat down, “he’ll be fine waiting outside tonight.” You regretted saying that immediately, it had absolutely nothing to do with Anakin annoyed glare and all to do with that fact that even while mad at him you wanted him there. Just his presence was enough to inspire confidence in you but keeping him there would just make everything so much worse. 

The senator sat across from you but not before letting his hand rest of your bare shoulder and linger there just a bit longer than necessary. You hated this. 

He hated this; being stuck watching the door while being forced to listen to you and your “date” talk. Obviously, this didn’t mean anything to you, you had reassured Anakin of that fact many times, but he couldn’t stop the jealousy he felt every time he could hear your laugh or the surge of jealousy he felt every time he was able to make out the flirty comments. He knew it all meant nothing but that didn’t stop it from hurting. 

Anakin looked out the window various land speeders speeding by, how long had you been in there and how much longer did you plan on staying? He was getting impatient, to say the least. His inpatients, and jealousy, were about to get the best of him when you and the other senator stepped out of the dining area. 

“This evening has been lovely Senator (Y/L/N), how would you like to continue it for a bit longer in my quarters? They aren’t far from here.” Senator Ryshode glanced at Anakin smirking, “I’m sure I make much better company than your brooding Jedi.” 

Anakin was ready to snap, but you worked fast. Your fingers brushed against his arm fast enough for it to look like a mistake to any on-looker, but he knew it was your way of attempting to reassure him. Whether it worked or not was debatable but none the less he appreciated the gesture.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge Master Skywalker, Senator Ryshode.” You were slowly walking away from the senator not wanting to seem impolite but eager to remove yourself from the situation. “He’s a very skilled Jedi and usually makes for wonderful company. He’s just had a long day, surely you understand.” 

“Well—” 

You cut the other senator off quickly but as politely as possible, you had a reputation to uphold after all. “Much like our dear Jedi knight I too have had a rather long day and I want nothing more than retire for the evening.” You linked your arm through Anakin’s and gently held his bicep. He lived these small public displays of affection; for the small things he could do without fear of you two being caught. “Thank you for dinner, Senator. I wish you safe travels home.” You waved with your freehand and followed Anakin out of the restaurant. 

“Did you get the vote?” asked Anakin quietly. You already knew where this was going.   


“No.”

His grumpy yet smug expression could only be read as “I told you so.”

Hardly half an hour later you found yourself sitting in front of your vanity once again. You slowly worked the mass of pins that had held your hair in an intricate style. “Do you want to talk about it?” You asked. Anakin hadn’t moved from his spot against the closed bedroom door since you had returned; he hadn’t stopped staring at you either. 

“What’s there to talk about?” He tried to hide that immense jealousy that still burned inside him, but you knew him far too well. 

You stood and your bare feet made no sound as you padded across the plush carpet. You stood in front of him for a moment before deciding how to proceed. “Anakin,” your voice was quiet as you placed your left hand on his shoulder and your right hand cupped his cheek; your thumb gently brushing over his cheekbone. “You’re obviously still upset.” 

His posture relaxed quite noticeably from your touch, how had he not noticed how tired he was. “I’m not up—” 

“Anakin, please…” you trailed off wanting to choose your next words carefully. Your husband wasn’t always the best at talking about the things that troubled him and trying to pry it out of him would just lead to another fight; you had to be gentle. “If we don’t talk about this, you’ll let the jealousy eat at you and consume you until you snap.” 

It had happened before and you remembered that day, all those years ago, vividly and the way he had yelled at you. You had avoided him for well over a month after. It was something you never wanted to experience ever again. “Please, for me Ani.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you, I don’t like the way any of them look at you; you’re mine.” He gripped your waist the silky fabric of your nightgown sliding under his hand. “And the way they shamelessly touch you, like they don’t care who sees.” He was looking at you so intently that you involuntarily shivered.

You stood in silence for a few moments making sure he was done speaking; the last thing you wanted to do was interrupt him. When you were positive, he had nothing else you say you spoke your voice still quiet, “Anakin, I am yours. You never need to worry about that. I love you, don’t doubt that.” The hand that had been on his shoulder slid to rest on his chest. You found yourself absentmindedly toying with his robes, “I wish we could be more open about our relationship; I really do. But we both knew what we were getting ourselves into when we started this.” 

You leaned up onto your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his in a loving kiss. “I’m yours and only yours.” 


End file.
